Thousands of pieces of glass
by evaernst
Summary: After returning from Neverland Emma marries Neal oblivious of the fact that Regina is head over heels in love with the blonde. Regina thinks that all hope for a happy ending together is lost but when an accident threatens Regina's life they might get a second chance. Eventually Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own once upon a time and its characters.**

**English is not my first language and I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry for them **

**If anyone is interested in beta-ing this story, please contact me.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please tell me if you want me to continue this or not, thanks!**

A single tear slid down Regina's cheek as she watched Emma say "I do"

She closed her eyes and just for a moment she let herself imagine that Emma was saying it to her. It was a wonderful moment which was way too soon interrupted by Ruby who was sitting next to her on the wooden bench in the old church.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Ruby whispered and Regina could only nod in fear that her voice might break.

It was so hard to watch Emma stand in front of Mother Superior putting a ring on Neal's finger.

'It should be me' she thought bitterly and took in a shaky breath.

"Are you alright?" Ruby whispered. Regina didn't look very healthy. Her skin was pale and her bottom lip was quivering but the most obvious sign was the tear running down her cheek.

Without a second thought Ruby took Regina's hand in her own and caressed the back of her hand with her thumb.

"I'm fine" Regina answered but her answer was lacking conviction.

Ruby simply looked at her with understanding eyes. After the whole group including Henry had returned from Neverland Ruby and Regina got closer and now even Regina admitted that Ruby was a friend of hers. Although Regina was obviously a very private person the closer they got the more Regina also opened. Ruby had never pushed her to talk about her feelings but eventually Regina had come around and told her new friend about her suppressed attraction for Emma Swan. The more the both talked the more obvious it became that it had less to do with attraction and more with love. Regina was head over heels in love with Emma Swan.

The big problem with that was that Emma didn't feel the same way or why should she have accepted Neal's proposal? On the contrary Regina never confronted Emma with her feelings and probably wouldn't now that Emma and Neal were a married couple.

Silently both of them watched the rest of the ceremony. All faces around them showed total delight. Their savior had finally found her happy ending. From the back Ruby could she Snow's shoulders shake, she was probably crying and also Charming had a hanky in his hands. When Ruby and Regina had become friends Ruby had found herself in a conflict of interest because Snow was still one of her best friends but Regina was now too. It had been really difficult in the beginning but they all had agreed on being civil with each other and they avoided encounters as well as possible.

Ruby and Regina were the last ones to walk out of the church. Regina was unusually quiet.

"Do you go to the party in the diner?" Ruby asked.

"Uhm, no. No, I don't think I would be welcomed there"

"But you are invited, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I don't think they want me there. I'm still after all the black sheep of the family" Regina smiled sadly. "Don't worry, I don't care. I'm just going to go home and enjoy the afternoon"

"You know, I could come with you" Ruby offered but Regina only shook her head.

"No, there's no need but thank you. I really appreciate your offer but I don't need anyone looking after me. After all I'm not a child anymore"

"Gina, you know that's not what I meant" Ruby sighed. Regina's way of getting defensive was sometimes really annoying.

"I know, I'm sorry. Just enjoy the party, okay? You can tell me how it was tomorrow" Regina offered her friend one last smile, then turned around and left.

Ruby sighed again. For some reason she felt guilty for letting Regina go home all alone but what was she supposed to do? She was caught between two stools. On the one hand she wanted to help Regina to be more integrated but on the other hand she also had to bear in mind that the Charming family no matter what they said about family still didn't want Regina to be near them. Henry still lived with the Charmings in the apartment and Regina was still living in the way too big house in Mifflin Street.

That was exactly where Regina was heading at the moment. Tears were freely running down her cheeks but that was no problem. The streets were empty. Everyone was on their way to Granny's diner to celebrate the newly-weds. Although she was invited (but not appreciated) she didn't or better couldn't spend her time over there. All the happiness would probably kill her. There would be speeches about the True Love Emma and Neal shared and about how happy everyone was that they finally would be together until death do them part.

After their successful rescue of Henry from Neverland Regina thought that now also she could be part of the team of good-doers but she was wrong. Henry only had had eyes for Emma and it was unimportant to him that she had been there as well. Now back in Storybrook Henry didn't live with her. He had only come to her house once more to get his stuff out of his old room. That had been over a month ago. The only person willing to spend time with her was Ruby and Regina was really glad for that because she was tired of the constant loneliness.

Regina opened her door and immediately made her way over to her study. Sitting behind her desk drinking a glass of her famous apple cider gave her a feeling of comfort. It was like all the bad things in her life never happened and for a short moment she could let her mind rest and think of nothing.

But not today. Today the image of Emma Swan in her wedding dress didn't leave her alone. She looked so stunning and beautiful. It should have been her who married Emma Swan not him. From one moment to the other Regina felt anger flaring up inside of her and with a quick motion she threw her glass across the room where it hit a mirror and glass and mirror burst into thousand pieces that flew all across the room. Before Regina could react she felt a sharp pain in her chest. When she looked down she could see...blood. Lots of blood and a huge piece of glass stuck in her chest. Suddenly her vision blackened at the edges. Regina slid from her chair, fell to the floor and remained unmoving midst of thousands of pieces of glass.

TBC?

**So that was the first chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Again I'm sorry for all mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Once Upon a Time and its characters.**

**I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**I also want to thank everybody who took the time to review or put me on his or her favorite and/or alert list. **

**Reviews are as always highly appreciated **

Ruby had never seen the diner this full. Everywhere were laughing, dancing and drinking people. Just for this occasion (and because Ruby wanted to enjoy the party herself) Granny had hired a couple of new waitresses to please the crowd. It was in fact a great party. The room was decorated in white and red, there was a small stage where a local band was playing and the wedding cake was a dream.

But although the party seemed to be perfect Ruby didn't enjoy herself. She wished for Regina to be there. Ruby wasn't used to stand alone on a party but since it had become known that Ruby and Regina had become friends many of Ruby's other friends had withdrawn from her. She sighed. Actually only Granny understood and accepted Ruby's friendship with the Queen. That's why the brunette joined her grandmother behind the bar.

"Is everything alright?" Granny asked. She was worried. Her granddaughter didn't look very happy.

"Actually no. I don't know what to do, about Regina, I mean. She didn't want to come."

Granny nodded thoughtfully. Ruby often talked about Regina and Granny had understood that the former Evil Queen meant a lot to Ruby. Almost like an older sister.

"Regina is a grown up woman. She knows what she is doing and at some point Ruby, you also have to accept that you can't solve every single of her problems. You helped her already a lot by just being her friend." Granny said with a comforting voice while hugging her granddaughter.

"I know" Ruby sighed once more. Sometimes life was difficult. Then suddenly she spotted Emma in the back of the room sitting on a wooden stool. Slowly Ruby made her way over to congratulate the blonde. To be honest she just wanted to congratulate Emma because it was a social convention not because she was convinced that marrying Neal was the right decision. Actually in her opinion it was a mistake. Somehow she had the feeling that they just didn't fit together. Maybe it was also only wishful thinking because of Regina.

"Hey Emma. I'm so happy for you two. That was a lovely ceremony, really. Congratulations"

"Thanks, Ruby. Say, is Regina alright? I haven't seen her at the party or in the church." Emma asked.

"Er, yes, she's fine. She attended the ceremony in the church but didn't feel like partying so she just went home."

Emma nodded thoughtfully. "Do you think she's angry with me?"

"Why should she be angry with you?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Well, I asked her for some advice for the wedding arrangements because you know you can say about her what you want but she really has style, anyway, she declined and said something about not being welcomed anyway and that I wouldn't like her, then she just hung up on me." Emma explained and she really looked bothered.

"Regina has not been in a good mood lately. Please don't be angry with her. I'm sure she didn't want to be rude-", Ruby tried to explain when she was interrupted by Emma.

"No, no! I'm not angry with her, I'm just…worried. She sounded strange." Emma closed her eyes. Suddenly she looked ten years older than she actually was.

"Emma, are you okay? Shall I bring you a glass of water?" Ruby asked.

"No, thank you but you could help me in a different way" Emma answered. "I need to check on Regina. Can you get me some clothes to change?"

Ruby was a bit surprised about Emma's request. This was not a normal behavior for a bride on her wedding day, was it? Emma seemed to be truly concerned.

"Sure. I'll be right back." With these words Ruby turned around and left the diner. It wasn't very far to the apartment where Ruby and her grandmother were living so it took her less than ten minutes to get back to Emma with a jeans and a tank top.

"Here, you can change in the back room."

"Thanks Ruby"

Emma made her way over to the back and changed into more comfortable clothes than her wedding dress. At record speed Emma was heading to Mifflin Street 108. She didn't know why she left her own wedding to look after a woman who her parents and apparently everyone else in Storybrook as well loathed. Maybe this was the reason. Maybe she felt sorry for Regina.

As soon as Emma reached the white door of Regina's huge mansion she rang the doorbell. Nothing happened. No clicking of high heels, no light anywhere, no movement. Emma rang again. Nothing.

'Maybe she's in the back yard?' Emma wondered and walked around the house. No Regina in sight. Then Emma tried calling her with her mobile phone. The call remained unanswered.

"Okay, this is strange" Emma mumbled. When Emma reached the front door once more she sat down on the front steps. She wondered what to do now.

'I won't go back without having talked to her' Emma decided. She pulled a pin out of her hair and started working on the keyhole. It took her less than 5 minutes until there was a quiet 'click' and Emma could push the door open.

Carefully Emma walked inside the house. Still no movement, no noise, nothing.

"Regina" she called but as expected there was no response. Tentatively Emma made her way over to the living room, then to the kitchen. She searched every room in the house until there was only Regina's study left. Emma took a deep breath and pushed the door open so that the door knop on the other side of the door hit the wall.

The first thing Emma saw was glass. Lots of glass. The whole room was covered in thousands of pieces of glass. The next thing Emma saw was a lifeless body on the floor next to the desk.

"Regina" Emma whispered and almost ran to the woman lying on the floor. Without caring for her own safety Emma dropped to the floor and ignored the sharp pain when the glass was cut through the jeans and drew blood from her knees.

Regina looked awful. Even her normally red lips were pale and her whole shirt was covered in blood. There were small scratches all over her arms, cleavage and face but the most frightening thing about her appearance was the huge piece of glass stuck in her chest.

"Oh my god" Tears were clouding Emma's vision as she tried to feel Regina's pulse. Suddenly she felt something throbbing against her finger.

'Regina, don't give up' she thought as he pulled her mobile phone from her pocket and called an ambulance.

Within five minutes Emma could hear the sirens in the distance.

"Hey, Regina, don't give up okay? You are going to be fine. Please don't do this to me…Henry." Even more tears were running down her cheeks now as she looked at the unconscious woman.

"Please."

In that moment the paramedics stormed into the room and brought Regina to the hospital. Emma was left behind.

"Please Regina don't die"

TBC?

**Please leave a review!**

**Next chapter we will also see Ruby defending Regina btw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always I don't own Once Upon a Time and again I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Reviews make my day! ;-)**

As soon as the ambulance was gone Emma retrieved her mobile phone from her pocket and called Ruby to ask her for a lift to the hospital.

"Hello?" Emma could hardly understand the brunette because Ruby was still at the party and it was very loud.

"Ruby? It's me, Emma. Can you pick me up from Regina's and get me to the hospital?"

"Hospital? Oh my god Emma, what happened? Are you hurt? Is Regina alright?" Ruby seemed to panic.

"Please, hurry up! I'm going to explain everything to you in the car, okay?"

"Okay" Ruby hung up and almost ran out of the diner stopping only for a couple of seconds to let Granny know where she was going and to get the car keys. She didn't have a car on her own but was allowed to use her grandmother's car. On her way over to Emma Ruby broke every speed limit and even ignored a red flash light. Luckily Ruby didn't get into an accident herself.

When Ruby reached Emma the blonde just jumped into the car and they were on their way to the hospital.

"Now, Emma, would you please explain to me what happened?" Ruby demanded with a serious voice, Emma almost didn't recognize her.

So Emma explained everything that happened to the brunette.

"So she was already unconscious when you found her?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, what are you implying? Do you think I hurt her? I didn't do anything to her!" Emma defended herself and Ruby sighed.

"Emma, listen to me. I'm not implying anything. I just want to know if you have any idea what happened"

"I don't know. I just hope that she's going to be fine." Emma tilted her head and rested her head against the window.

Ruby bid down hard on her bottom lip to keep herself from making a pointed remark. To Ruby Emma seemed like a hypocrite. Emma didn't give a damn about Henry's adoptive mother before and now she almost cried her eyes out because of her.

Ruby pulled into the parking lot and they stormed into the hospital. Emma immediately made her way over to the reception.

"How is she?" Emma was out of breath.

"Who?" The receptionist asked and frowned.

"Regina Mills. She was brought her only a couple of minutes ago."

Before the receptionist could answer Dr. Whale entered the waiting area and Emma made her way over to him.

"Whale! How is Regina?" Emma asked.

"Her condition is very critical. The broken piece of glass cut into her chest just under the heart. She was very lucky but I can't promise anything. She needs surgery and then we'll see. You can wait here, it will take a couple of hours." Dr. Whale explained turned around and went back to the operating room.

Emma slumped down on one of the chairs. Ruby sat down next to her.

"Do you think that she's going to make it?" Emma whispered, fear evident in her voice.

Suddenly Ruby saw red.

"What difference would it make to you if she would die?" Ruby hissed angrily. Emma looked at her with big eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Emma, when was the last time you talked to Regina? When you came back from Neverland you and Henry went to the mansion and got all his stuff and you never came back! It was like she didn't even exist. Do you know how often she cried her eyes out over the fact that Henry pretended that she didn't exist? Do you know how much the way you treat her hurts her?" Ruby asked her friend, her voice shaking.

Emma gulped. "But I didn't mean to-"

"Emma, it doesn't matter that you didn't mean to hurt her because you did. You, Henry, actually everybody! Didn't she proof that she's a reliable person now? She helped saving Henry and what did she get? Nothing. You all pretend that you know her but you don't! Over the last couple of weeks Regina and I got really close and I realized that in private she is so different from the person everybody thinks she is. But how would you know? You didn't give her a chance!" Ruby exhaled deeply, desperately trying to calm herself. She couldn't deny the fact that it felt good to finally give Emma a piece of her mind.

Emma didn't answer instead she rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Suddenly Ruby noticed that Emma's shoulders were shaking slightly and that a single tear was making its way down over Emma's cheek.

"I wish I could take it back." Emma whispered so quietly that Ruby would have missed it if it wasn't for her wolf senses.

"Emma, it's not over yet. Regina is a strong woman and she will make it. Maybe this could be a wake-up call and you could talk to Henry and the two of you could spend some more time with Regina. Please don't tell Regina I told you this but Regina…well, let's say, Regina quite enjoys your company." Ruby put a comforting hand on Emma's upper arm and stroked her reassuringly.

"What is this supposed to mean?" Emma asked quietly but Ruby only shook her head. Obviously Emma had to figure it out herself.

Suddenly Emma's phone rang. Emma looked on the screen and declined the call putting it back in her pocket. Ruby looked at her questioningly.

"It was Neal."

"Why did you decline the call? He is your husband now." Ruby asked and Emma shrugged.

"I'll deal with him later."

"You don't sound happy Emma. Are you alright?" Ruby asked. Actually, she wasn't surprised.

"I'm fine" Emma said and shrugged again. She obviously didn't want to talk about it. Ruby let her mind wander and started worrying about Regina once more. But maybe Emma had understood the message and maybe Regina's life would improve now.

'Hopefully' she thought.

Suddenly Emma turned her head towards her brunette friend.

"Hey Ruby? You know, I enjoy Regina's company too."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Once Upon a time or its characters.**

**I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review! **

When Emma opened her eyes once more Dr. Whale stood in front of her and next to him was Ruby with a relieved facial expression.

"What happened? How's Regina? Is she alright?" Emma asked leaping to her feet.

"Good news, Miss Swan. Miss Mills survived the surgery and she's on a good way. She'll have to stay in hospital for a couple of weeks, she could leave earlier if there was someone to look after her but as far as I know she still lives alone so she will have to stay." Dr. Whale explained.

"Wait, Emma and I will look after her. That's no problem." Ruby said quickly.

"We will?" Emma asked surprised.

"One moment please" Ruby said to Dr. Whale and pulled Emma some feet away to talk to her in private.

"Emma, do you remember what we talked about earlier? I thought you finally understood that you need to change something!" Ruby hissed.

"But Ruby, I'm a married woman! Neal and I wanted to go on honeymoon to New York! I can't tell him that I don't want to go on honeymoon with him because of Regina."

"Well Emma, sometimes things are not as easy as you wish for them to be. You have to make a decision." Ruby said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm going on honeymoon with Neal. I won't look after Regina." Emma decided her voice leaving no room for discussion.

"Okay, then I think we are done here." Ruby said disappointment evident in her voice as well as in her face.

The brunette went back to Dr. Whale to inform him that she would look after Regina alone while Emma felt as if she was rooted to the ground.

Suddenly Ruby turned back around facing Emma and called back.

"You know, if you don't want to do it for Regina's sake you should have at least done it as a 'thank you' for the adoptive mother of your child who raised him to be the wonderful, intelligent and grown-up boy he is."

Emma gulped again but she had come to a decision. She would go on honeymoon with Neal. Emma turned around and walked out of the hospital. Now she felt bad for leaving her wedding and declining Neal's call. Suddenly she didn't understand her urge to look for Regina. What was wrong with her? Without looking back Emma went back to the apartment that she, Neal and Henry were living in.

As soon as Emma opened the door to her apartment Henry ran towards him.

"Emma! Where have you been? Dad and I were worried about you when you were gone and we couldn't find you! We also tried to call you but you wouldn't answer your phone. Now he went out looking for you."

"I know, Henry, I'm sorry. I was looking after Regina"

"Why would you do that?" Henry sounded surprised and really confused. Somehow this annoyed Emma to no end.

"Well, I was worried about her and unfortunately not without a reason."

"What do you mean with 'not without a reason'? What's wrong?" Henry frowned.

"Regina had an accident and is in hospital now. But you don't need to worry she's going to be fine." Emma quickly reassured her son. Henry nodded slowly. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to think or feel now. He hadn't seen Regina since the day he had gotten his stuff from his old home. Since then he had wondered every day how she was doing. To be honest he missed her terribly but he didn't dare to mention his adoptive mother. He knew that she was a sensible topic in his family and although the Charmings always talked about how important family was they never seemed to include Regina. And now she was hurt and he wasn't there to help her.

Suddenly he felt tears gathering in his eyes. He wanted to be with her and he wanted her to tuck him in, tell him a story and to give him a good night kiss like she used to do before he started withdrawing from her because of a book of fairytales.

"Henry, are you alright?" Emma asked concerned. Henry looked up into the eyes of his biological mother.

"What kind of accident?" He whispered with a small voice.

"Henry, you don't need to worry. She's going to be fine." Emma tried once more to calm him.

"Mom, can I…can I visit her?" He asked with puppy eyes.

"Henry, I don't know"

"Mom, please…"

"Why the sudden interest in Regina? You didn't want to see her for the last couple of weeks." Emma hissed at her son angrily. She felt pretty defensive right now. Actually Henry didn't accuse her of anything but still she felt the need to defend herself. Instantly she felt bad about snapping at her son. He did nothing wrong.

Henry's expression showed pure shock. Emma had never treated him like that. In a sudden motion he turned around and stormed off to his room. Emma sighed. What was wrong with her? Maybe today had been too stressful. In that moment the door opened and Neal entered the apartment.

"Emma, there you are! I was worried about you! What happened? Why did you just leave from your own wedding?" Neal asked his voice changing from sincere concern to anger.

"I went to talk to Regina but she had an accident and I brought her to the hospital." Emma explained.

"Why the heck did you want to visit this insufferable woman instead of celebrating with your family?" Neal asked confused. "Emma, I don't understand you! What's wrong with you? Maybe the wedding was too much for you but this is hardly an excuse for letting me down."

"Regina is family too." Emma answered weakly.

"She isn't! Emma, what's got into you? I thought we were on the same page concerning that evil witch!" Neal was furious now.

"Look, Neal, I understand that you are angry because I left from the party but I did the right thing and you shouldn't talk about Regina like that. Just like I you sometimes seem to forget that it is thanks to Regina that our son is the wonderful person he is. She cared for him since he was three weeks old because neither you nor I could." Why Emma suddenly felt the urge to defend Regina although only an hour ago she had had the same opinion as Neal was beyond her. But suddenly once more all the doubts she had had about the wedding came back to her mind. For her it wasn't a marriage out of love. Of course she still cared about Neal. He was her first love and she still and would probably always care for him. But everyone around them seemed to think that what they shared was True Love and eventually Emma had given in to marry Neal more to please her family than out of conviction that she was doing the right thing. So since she accepted his proposal she had tried to talk herself into believing that what she felt for Neal was enough to live a happy and fulfilling life but now she had to accept that in fact it wasn't.

"That's something you don't know. You never told me about Henry! I would have been a wonderful father-"

"Neal, stop it! You wouldn't have been a wonderful father!" Emma turned around to leave the apartment once more. Suddenly she felt Neal's hand on her upper arm. He grabbed her forcefully and jerked her back.

"Emma, don't just walk out on me, I dare you!" Neal said through gritted teeth. Emma freed her arm by pulling it back forcefully.

"Or what? Neal, how do you want to stop me?" Emma asked and raised her chin. "Oh and Neal, before I forget it I want to tell you that I'm not going on honeymoon with you. I'm going to help caring for Regina at her home so she doesn't have to spend the next few weeks in hospital. I've come to my decision." With these words she left the apartment.

Because of their heated arguing neither Neal nor Emma noticed the small boy sneaking out of the apartment. Probably also the boy's experience in leaving unnoticed contributed to neither of his parents being aware of his absence. It was after all not the first time he snuck out of a house. Just that he had never snuck out to see his adoptive mother.

**I hope you like chapter 4. Please tell me what you think ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters.**

**I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Please enjoy the chapter and leave a review!**

In the hospital Regina slowly opened her eyes. The bright light in the room hurt her eyes so she quickly closed them again.

"Regina, finally, you are awake!" a voice next to her said.

"Ruby" Regina mumbled with a scratchy voice.

"I'm here, Regina" Ruby said and took hold of the older woman's hand and caressed the back of her hand with her thumb just like she had done in church.

"What happened? Breathing hurts." Regina blinked rapidly to clear her clouded vision.

"You don't remember? You had an accident. A piece of broken glass got stuck in your chest but we don't know exactly what happened."

Suddenly images flashed in Regina's mind. Blood, glass, anger…pain. She groaned loudly.

"Regina, shall I call a nurse to get you more morphine?" Ruby was concerned. Regina looked as if she was in massive pain.

"No, no I'm fine. I just remembered what happened." Regina explained and Ruby looked at her with questioning eyes. "I was angry. The situation was too much. I…I wanted to be the person next to Emma. I threw a glass and it hit the mirror and the next thing I know is waking up in hospital."

"Well, there is also some good news. I'm allowed to take you home as soon as you feel up to it and care for you at home." Ruby told the other brunette with a small smile on her lips.

"Ruby, you don't have to do that. I don't want you to give up everything for me. Do you think I don't noticed that everyone is withdrawing from you? You don't deserve this." Regina whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Regina I don't care about other people any more. You are my best friend and I want to care for you." Ruby sat down next to Regina on the small hospital bed.

"Thank you"

"You are very welcome."

Suddenly there was a quiet knock on the door. Regina looked at Ruby with big eyes and Ruby only shrugged. Ruby stood up, went over to the door and opened it. From her position Regina couldn't see who was at the door but from Ruby's reaction she could guess that the person was no threat to them.

Then Ruby took a step back and revealed Henry in the doorway. Regina's face lit up and tears sprung to her eyes once more.

"Henry" Regina whispered while the tears finally ran down over her cheeks.

"Mom" he said his voice breaking. The smile that Regina directed at her son seemed to break the ice. Henry ran towards his mother and hugged her as best as he could in her position. Regina drew in a sharp breath but she didn't care about the pain.

"Be careful Henry. Your mom just woke up after her surgery. "

"Surgery?" Henry whispered. He looked as if he was ready to burst into tears.

"Henry don't worry, I'm fine."

Suddenly Henry looked really insecure and started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Mom? Can I…I mean would you like…to cuddle with me?"

"Of course Henry, come here." Regina said a wide grin spreading across her face as Henry climbed into her bed. He snuggled up against her side and Regina started caressing his back.

"I missed you mom"

"I missed you too, darling"

Regina closed her eyes. She heard how Ruby left the room probably to give them some privacy. As bad as her day had started off now she felt happy for the first time since…actually she couldn't tell when she last felt that happy.

"I love you Henry"

"I love you too mom"

Then Regina closed her eyes once more. Her exhaustion prevailed and she fell asleep immediately. When she woke up again it was dark outside. Henry was still pressed tightly against her front.

"Mom, are you awake?" Henry whispered after noticing his mother's slight movement.

"Yes, honey. Are you okay?" Henry nodded. "Henry, please don't get this wrong but why are you here? I thought you hated me?"

Henry was quiet for some time before he answered. "I never hated you. I was…disappointed but I never hated you. I missed you the whole time but I didn't dare to come over because I thought you were mad at me."

"Henry, I'm not mad at you. I do understand you. I've made mistakes, Henry. Horrible mistakes but I want to make up for them."

"But mom, you already made up for them. You saved me and I treated you like you didn't even exist. I'm so sorry mom." Henry whimpered quietly and Regina just pulled him closer.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, Henry. You are after all only ten years old no matter how grown-up you can be." Regina whispered into his ear.

"Mom, I want to come back home."

"You can always come home. You are always welcome. But Henry I know you, you conceal something. I don't want to push you into telling me but I want you to know that you can talk about everything with me." Regina offered and kissed his head. She felt Henry nod against her shoulder. Then they settled into a comfortable silence again.

"Mom, I mean Emma, and Dad got into a fight today. Dad didn't treat her very well." Henry admitted and Regina frowned.

"What do you mean with 'he didn't treat her very well'?"

"Well, he said some strange things and he grabbed her arm quite forcefully. I always thought they were perfect together but the more I see them together the more I think they don't share true love." Henry whispered quietly as if he was afraid of someone bursting into the room and punishing him for his opinion.

"Did you talk about it with Emma?" Regina asked her voice reassuring her frightened son.

"No I snuck out while they were fighting."

Regina sighed. Emma had to be worried sick. She knew it out of experience how it felt to worry about her child.

"You know that sneaking out was not okay, right?"

Henry nodded again. Without warning someone burst into the room and the light was switched on.

Then a relieved sighed was the next thing to be heard. As Regina and Henry faced away from the door they couldn't see who had interrupted their private moment until the person rounded the bed.

"Henry, I was worried sick about you." Emma said.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters. **

**I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review!**

"Henry, I was worried sick about you." Emma said.

"Emma" Henry mumbled embarrassed and sat up. Regina tried to sit up as best as she could in her condition as well. Emma leaned forward and hugged Henry and kissed his head.

"Henry, please don't scare me like that every again!" Emma sighed. Regina raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Henry, could you give us a few minutes?" Regina asked Henry. He nodded and only a couple of seconds later he was out of the room giving his two mothers some time to talk.

"Well, now you finally see how it feels like to worry for your child when he sneaks out" Regina said coldly. Emma could get herself to look Regina in the eye properly.

"I know" Emma whispered guiltily.

"Henry told me you and Neal fought and that he wasn't really nice to you. Emma, may I ask you a question?" Regina asked slightly tilting her head. From one second to the other the coldness in her voice had disappeared and had been replaced by concern.

"Sure, why not." Emma mumbled and shrugged.

"Why did you marry Neal if he isn't good to you?"

At first Emma didn't answer. It took her quite some time to come up with an answer for that quite personal question. She debated with herself to whether to be honest and make herself vulnerable or to lie and pretend that he in fact was the love of her life.

"My parents thought it was the right choice because they're convinced that we share true love." Emma answered quietly. Lying had never gotten her anything so she had decided for the truth.

Regina was quiet for some time before she answered. "And what about you?"

"I've had my doubts from the beginning but I was fed up with all those problems and things happening in my life and I finally wanted to have some peace and that's why I agreed. I was too lazy to fight. Now you must think I'm stupid. I don't know what has gotten into me. I thought that the way I still care about Neal because he was my first love would be enough but in fact it isn't."

"I don't think you are stupid, Emma. Believe me I know how…convincing and insistent parents can be. You know, I married Snow's father also only because my mother wanted me to do so. He could have been my father but she didn't care. She didn't do it because she thought we shared true love but rather because it would gain me and also her power." Regina told the blond while putting a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder. Then she petted the spot right next to her on the bed and Emma sat down.

"Wow, here I'm sitting and you are the comforting one although you have been in a horrible accident today. How are you feeling by the way?" Emma laughed through her tears that ran down her cheek.

Regina smiled at the woman next to her. It felt so good to have Emma sitting next to her feeling the other woman's body heat.

'Don't get your hopes up she's still far from being yours!' Regina reminded herself. As strong as her wish to not be hurt anymore was she couldn't get herself to push Emma away. She had already fallen too hard for the blonde to turn around now. She would probably always be in love with her.

Suddenly she noticed something waving in front of her face.

"Uh?" Regina looked at Emma with big eyes.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be completely lost in thought. Shall I get you a glass of water or something?" Emma asked concerned. Regina offered one of her rare sincere smiles to Emma and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I just thought about something." Emma nodded and a comfortable silence settled between them until Regina broke it.

"Emma you don't have to stay married to Neal. You could and if you don't love him definitely should get divorced. You won't be happy in this marriage." Regina bid down hard on her bottom lip. She didn't know if she had gone too far.

"Why does my life have to be so complicated all the time?" Emma sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her hair.

"The important decisions in life are never easy to make. But maybe thinking about Henry helps making a decision. He's worried about you. He loves you and but he wants to come back home to me nevertheless. Please don't understand me wrong, I love to have Henry at home but I think one of the main reasons for that is that he feels uncomfortable at your apartment."

Emma opened her mouth to fire back when she realized that Regina didn't say it in an accusing or even mischievous way. No, in fact, she said it in a concerned and understanding way. Emma swallowed audibly. Tears gathered in her eyes one more and clouded her vision. On the one hand it hurt her immensely to hear that Henry was uncomfortable at home with her and on the other hand she was touched at Regina's way of dealing with the situation. For the first time Emma acknowledged that Regina truly had changed and obviously didn't hold a grudge against her anymore.

"When did it happen?" Emma whispered barely audible.

"What?" Regina was confused.

"When did the Evil Queen die and you become this understanding and caring person sitting across from me?"

For a moment Regina was silent. Deep in her heart she knew that her change in personality had accompanied her hard fall for the savior but Regina felt still too insecure to admit that. Instead she only smiled at Emma and shrugged.

"You know, I don't want Henry to feel uncomfortable at home and I…I want to make it up to you. I want to show you that I'm proud of you for changing." Emma said.

"Then I think you have to change something." Regina replied.

"Indeed and I will, trust me." Emma confirmed and stood up.

"Just be careful, Emma. Is it okay for you if Henry also spends the rest of the night here with me in hospital, I mean if he wants to?"

Emma nodded and suddenly out of nowhere Emma felt herself bending down and placing a quick kiss on the brunette's forehead. Then she turned around and headed towards the door. Regina was actually quite thankful for that because it prevented Emma from seeing her blush. In the doorway Emma stopped in her tracks and turned around once more.

"Did Ruby say anything about me?"

Regina shook her head and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Good. By the way, Regina, I'm going to help caring for you at home if you're alright with it."

A bright smile spread across Regina's face so Emma took that as a yes.

"Now get back to sleep, I'm going to send Henry back in and tomorrow we are going to get you home."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember that reviews make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters. **

**I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**I want to thank everybody who took the time to give me a feedback by either putting the story on his or her alert/favorite list or by leaving a review. I appreciate all the encouragement and constructive criticism and I try to follow the tips as good as my language skills allow me to. **

**Please enjoy the chapter and keep the reviews coming, thanks! **

Ruby yawned. It was way too early for her linking but she had willingly accepted the early shift at the diner because it was her turn at caring for Regina in the afternoon. Although it was very early Ruby was in a good mood. Surprisingly Emma hadn't come to get her usual order today but she had called and she had told her about the conversation Regina and she had. Emma did even apologize for being –in her words- a dumbass. Ruby had wondered where Emma's change of mind came from but she didn't ask. If the blonde would have wanted to tell her she would have. At the beginning she had been angry because of Emma's zigzag course but after Emma promised Ruby that she truly meant it and proposed that at their next ladies' night Ruby's drinks would be on her as an apology Ruby had pulled herself together and accepted the offered hand.

The doorbell rang and when Ruby looked up she saw Neal entering the diner. He didn't look very happy, to be honest quite the contrary.

"Good morning, Neal. What can I get you?" Ruby said lacking the usual cheer in her voice.

"What did you tell Emma? Emma said it was you who put ideas into her head!"

"I don't know what you are talking about Neal."

"I'm talking about the whole moving in with Regina to care for her, blablabla!" Neal almost shouted and slammed down his fist onto the counter. Ruby tried not to show her surprise. Ruby hadn't said anything about moving in with the injured former Evil Queen.

'Strange' Ruby thought but decided to play along.

"Okay but why are you here? Isn't this something that you should talk about with your wife and not with me?" Ruby asked leaning heavily against the counter.

"Well, that's what I would like to do but can't because my wife refuses to talk with me!" If possible Neal's face became even redder and for a moment Ruby found herself worrying if his heart might explode.

"Aha and why is that so?"

"That's none of your business and it was nothing big." Neal huffed and gripped the counter so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"So my advice is let her be and if it's truly only peanuts that the two of you were fighting about she'll eventually come around" Ruby rolled her eyes and could hardly suppress a smirk. She didn't like Neal and hearing that Emma had moved out after only being married to him for a couple of hours amused her immensely.

"Try not to enjoy this too much, puppy." Neal hissed and stormed out of the diner. Ruby shook her head just as her grandmother entered the diner from the back room.

"Ruby, is everything alright?" She frowned. Ruby chuckled quietly and nodded. Granny could read her granddaughter like an open book so she knew that something happened but she trusted Ruby to come to her if she needed anything.

"I've made soup that you can take with you when you are going over to Regina's" Granny said and put a steaming pot on the counter.

"I will thank you."

At the mansion Emma, Regina and Henry were having breakfast. Normally Regina was strictly against eating in the living room but then living up to her own standards would mean to stand up from the cozy couch and move to the dining table so she could make an exception she supposed. That's why Emma and Henry were sitting on the floor their plates sitting on the coffee table while Regina was sitting on the couch her plate in her lap. Regina was quite tired due to the fact that she was hardly able to sleep because breathing still hurt and she wasn't able to turn around on her own. So she let her head rest against the couch and closed her eyes for a few moments.

"Regina if you are tired you should take a nap you know." Emma said and smiled at the brunette across from her. Regina nodded and smiled back.

"Yes, I think that's what I'm going to do. Could you help me to get upstairs?" Regina asked. Only a couple of month ago I'd have killed her to ask for help like that and make herself vulnerable.

"Sure thing" Emma stood up went over to Regina and helped her stand up. The brunette put an arm around Regina's neck and let herself be supported. It took them long to get Regina upstairs because they had to pause every five meters because Regina was out of breath. As soon as Regina was tucked in and Emma had placed a kiss on Regina's forehead again she made her way downstairs. The rest of the morning she spent tidying up the house and doing the laundry. It was in the early afternoon that Henry came out of the living room and approached her.

"Hey mom, I'm going over to Hensel's okay?"

"Sure, kid. But please be back on time." Henry nodded and hugged her as a good bye. Not even five minutes after Henry had closed the door behind himself someone rang. Emma flinched and ran to the door to prevent the visitor from further actions that could wake the former Evil Queen taking a nap upstairs. The first thing Emma noticed when she opened the door was the penetrating stench of alcohol. Lots of alcohol. The she saw the person it was radiating from. Neal. A very angry Neal.

"What are you doing here?" Emma hissed quietly.

"Emma, you can't just walk out on me like that. I'm your husband and I will make sure you remember that." Neal growled and slammed down his fist against the door.

"Neal, Regina is sleeping upstairs and I want you to go home now." Anger was boiling inside the blonde as well.

"No, I won't go home. I won't leave before I've taught you a lesson!" Then Neal pushed Emma back inside the house and entered as well.

**I hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters.**

**I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Please enjoy the chapter and as always I'd love to hear your opinion!**

Neal grabbed Emma by the scruff of the neck and pushed her against the wall and raised his right arm to blow a strike. But Emma wasn't one for just giving up. She kicked her leg and hit him right in the balls. He roared in pain and for one moment he relaxed his relentless grip on Emma's shirt. Emma used the second well to get some space between herself and the outraged man across from her. Unfortunately the pain didn't keep him occupied for long and only a second later he stormed towards Emma once more. Emma ducked and Neal's fist only hit the air. Emma's big advantage was her quickness and she managed to get behind Neal and kick him in the hollow of his right knee. Because of her kick and his alcohol level he stumbled and fell to the floor. While falling he hit his head on a small table. Hard. Suddenly everything was quiet the only audible noise was Emma's heavy breathing.

Emma didn't know what to do. Their fight had only lasted a couple of minutes and apart from a picture on the wall and a vase nothing was broken. Also Emma was uninjured or at least she couldn't feel any severe pain. Slowly she moved closer. She could see some blood on Neal's head where he had hit the table. Emma moved even closer. Neal really seemed to be out cold. For a second Emma wondered if Regina had truly slept through their fight but she couldn't hear the brunette calling her name so she probably was still asleep.

"Neal?" Emma asked carefully bending over the lifeless body. She was constantly ready to jump back and fight again but it seemed to be unnecessary. Neal didn't move an inch. Slowly Emma tipped against Neal's shoulder and jumped back but also this maneuver didn't trigger an attack.

Emma exhaled deeply. The fight seemed to be over. She looked over to the windows that were framed by delicate curtains that were hold back by cords that Emma wanted to use to handcuff Neal's hands.

Suddenly when Emma passed the unfortunately only assumed unconscious body Neal grabbed Emma by the angle and pulled back sharply. Emma hit the ground before she even knew what was happening. Neal jumped to his feet and started kicking Emma. The blonde curled her body into a fetal position to protect herself as good as possible.

"You see, that happens with bitches like you that don't behave" Neal screamed and emphasized his words with a hard kick in her lower back. Emma bid down hard on her bottom lip not to scream out in pain. Then in a quick motion Emma jumped to her feet and tried to tackle Neal to the ground. Suddenly someone appeared in the doorway. Ruby.

It took a moment before the brunette understood what was happening right in front of her eyes.

"Emma!" Ruby entered the room ready to support Emma. Neal pushed Emma away forcefully jumped to his feet and gabbed the waitress. He spun her around so that her back was pressed against his front and he picked up a piece of glass from the broken vase. Neal let the broken piece of glass rest against Ruby's throat.

"Emma! Look we have a visitor. Isn't it nice that she came over?" Neal asked with a way too sweet voice.

"Neal." Emma lifted her hands carefully. "Let her go. This has nothing to do with her."

"Of course it has something to do with her! She talked you into this caring-about-Regina-shit!" Neal roared and some droplets of blood ran down Ruby's throat. Ruby whimpered quietly.

"Why did you have to leave Emma? Didn't I always treat you good? Why Regina? She's the reason you grew up without parents. Remember all the things she has done to hurt and kill other people. Come home with me." Tears were rising in Emma's eyes. To say that she was afraid was an understatement. Neal who was standing right in front of the stairs threatened to kill Ruby for something that she didn't have anything to do with. What was she supposed to do now?

"Neal, listen we can talk about everything okay? Let Ruby go and we'll talk. Just you and me." Emma whispered extending her hand in Neal's direction.

"What's she got that I don't?" Neal suddenly broke into sobs. Emma had never seen the man cry.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you believe that I don't know that you don't love me? Do you think I don't see the longing glances directed at Regina? What's wrong with you! She's supposed to be your archenemy! And you, you love her… _I_ love you!"

"Neal, please it's not like you think-" Emma started but was immediately interrupted by Neal.

"NO! Don't you dare lying to me! Lie to me once more and you can look for another friend!" Neal said and pressed the piece of broken glass against Ruby's throat even more forcefully.

Emma exhaled slowly. Her head was spinning. Suddenly she felt very light-headed and reached out for the wall as support.

"Okay, I won't lie again. The truth is that I have had feelings for Regina from the moment I first saw her. She's intelligent, strong and beautiful. But Neal, that doesn't mean I don't care about you too. You were my first love after all." Emma said in a reassuring voice. Emma looked Ruby in the eyes with what she hoped to be a reassuring and optimistic look.

"So that means that we could still have a chance?" Neal asked hopefully.

"I don't think so." A voice behind Neal said. Regina who had come down the stair unnoticed raised a vase high above her head and slammed it down on Neal's already injured head. The man instantly went limp and fell to the floor.

**That was already chapter 8 and I hope you liked it. Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters.**

**I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review!**

For a minute everything was quiet. Not a single word was spoken. The only noises came from the heavy breathing of the three ladies. Suddenly Emma noticed the way Regina leaned against the stair-rail. She was pale and seemed to have problems to breath. She looked as if she was about to pass out. Quickly Emma made her way over past a still shocked Ruby and pulled the brunette against her body so that she couldn't fall to the floor. Then she turned around and looked at Ruby.

"Ruby is everything alright?" Ruby nodded and ran her hand through her hair. "Could you call an ambulance for Neal and accompany him to the hospital? You should also let Dr. Whale examine the wound on your throat. Be careful that Neal can't escape." Emma tightened her grip on Regina in her arms.

"Sure thing" Ruby exhaled deeply and went over to the phone to call an ambulance. Actually she wasn't fond of accompanying Neal to the hospital but after Emma's confession about Regina Ruby understood that they had a lot to discuss.

Emma pulled one of Regina's arms behind her head but Regina was so exhausted that Emma had to almost carry her to her room. She wouldn't have been able to climb the stairs herself. From time to time black spots appeared in front of her eyes and a wave of nausea hit her. Both women barely made it to the bathroom but thank god they reached it in time and Regina threw up head held above the toilet. As soon as Regina had calmed down once more Emma handed her a glass of water. Regina accepted it gladly then brushed her teeth and let Emma tuck her in once more. On her way out of the door Emma turned around and looked Regina in the eyes.

"Regina how much did you hear?"

Regina smiled. A sincere and happy smile. "Everything"

"Do you want to…uhm, talk about it or something?" Emma asked unsure of how to handle the situation. Regina chuckled quietly and nodded.

"Yes but I would like to take a nap first, okay? Please try to not get into another fight." Emma laughed.

"I'll do my best."

Emma spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the mess the fight had caused before Henry came home. Concerning his punctuality he was just like his adoptive mother. He was right on time and entered the kitchen right in the moment when Emma got rid of the last remnants of their fight.

"Hey mom"

"Hello Henry. How was your afternoon?" Emma asked and smiled at her son. He was an amazing child and Ruby was right. She truly owed Regina a lot for raising such an amazing young man.

Henry simply shrugged went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of cold water.

"Are you hungry?" Emma asked. She now was a little bit concerned because it was so unlike him to be quiet after an adventurous afternoon.

"I'm fine. Hansel and I bought some ice-cream in the park…Emma can I ask you something?" Henry turned around and faced his biological mother.

"Of course Henry. You can ask me anything. What's bothering you?"

"What's wrong between you and Neal?" Emma flinched and felt guilty for putting Henry in a situation where he is caught between two stools.

"Listen Henry. What happened between your father and me doesn't change anything in the way we feel about you. We'll always love you, Regina as well by the way. Things between Neal and me are complicated." Emma tried to explain as best as she could. Henry nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, that's the understatement of the year. I mean, it's strange you two are hardly married for a week and already you are living with my mom. I can't imagine that Dad just accepts the situation. He…was really angry the last time I saw him." Henry mumbled looking really sad.

"Henry, I think I have to tell you something. Your dad was here today."

"Really? Why?"

"Because he didn't accept the situation. Look I don't want you to think bad about your father but he wasn't really a gentleman-"

"Did he hurt you? Or mom?" Tears were welling up in Henry's eyes and Emma wiped away the tears running down his cheek with her thumb.

"No, Henry we are all fine but your dad is in hospital right now. I don't know how he is, Ruby is with him." Suddenly Henry looked so small, so vulnerable that Emma pulled him into her arms and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"I'm so sorry." He suddenly whispered.

"Henry, there's nothing you have to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong. Listen to me! I don't want you to feel guilty because you are only a child and it's not your task to protect your parents. We are the grown-ups. Henry do you understand what I mean?" Henry nodded.

"But I should have realized sooner that you don't share true love. I should have warned you! Instead I've seen my dad as a hero although in fact he isn't a hero." More tears ran freely down the boy's cheek.

"Henry! I don't want you to think about yourself like that! You are only a child and I'm the only person to blame. I made a wrong decision but you know the good thing is that I realized my mistake soon enough to change something. And Henry of course you saw your father as a hero! He's your dad and Henry it's oaky to still love him. Your mom also loved her mother although she's done a lot of even worse things, okay?"

"Okay" Henry whispered but didn't pull back from their hug.

"I love you Henry and your mom loves you too." Emma whispered and placed a gentle kiss on top of his head.

**Unfortunately I have to tell you that I can't update next week because I'm on field excursion with school and probably won't have internet. I'll try to update one more chapter tomorrow and maybe I have the possibility to write the next chapters next week so you don't have to wait long before the story continues!**

**I'm really sorry please stick with the story anyway because I promise that I'll continue it ;-)**

**So have a nice week and please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Once Upon a Time.**

**I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Please enjoy the chapter and leave a review!**

When Regina opened her eyes she felt a lot better. She was well rested and breathing was a lot easier. She sighed contently. The house was really quiet and the only source of light was the moon shining through the delicate curtains. Suddenly Regina got aware of light snoring next to her. Curiously she turned her head and had to suppress a laugh at the sight of the blonde sheriff sleeping in a chair next to her bed. Her head was bend backwards her mouth slightly open and she was drooling. She was still wearing the clothes she had worn when Neal had "visited" them.

'This can't be comfortable' Regina thought and reached out to the blonde. As soon as her hand touched Emma's arm she jumped.

" Shh, Emma! It' just me!" Regina whispered to not wake up Henry. Slowly Emma took in her surroundings and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm not a very good watchdog, am I?" Emma laughed quietly and shifted in her seat.

"You don't have to be my watchdog, you know…but I'm thankful anyway." Regina answered. Then she petted the empty space next to her to signal Emma to join her in the more comfortable bed.

"You sure?"

"As long as you behave, yes. That by the way includes no shoes and no leather jacket in bed!" Emma laughed as Regina set up the rules.

"You are the boss."

"Indeed I am." Emma took off her shoes and her jacket and joined the brunette in bed.

"Are you feeling better?" Emma asked and shot a concerned glance at her love interest.

"Much better. That was pretty exiting earlier, huh?" Emma nodded and smiled.

"But you saved the day once again. Sometimes I think that you are a way better savior than I am." Regina chuckled quietly.

"I'm no savior if I save the day by stopping threats I caused, I mean look at the enabling of the trigger before we went to Neverland." Regina smiled tiredly and Emma put a reassuring hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"Today you saved Ruby and me from something you didn't cause. You should be proud of you."

"I'm not proud, I'm just thankful that you are fine. I couldn't do anything different than acting after I heard the sweet things you said about me." Regina said lifted her hand and stroked over Emma's cheek. Emma blushed to the point where her head looked like a giant tomato.

"So you are not angry for me for saying something like that? For my feelings?" Emma asked sounding unusually insecure and shy.

"Emma why should I be angry? You can't help your feelings and to be I honest I can't help my feelings either." Regina answered trying to sound as reassuring as possible. She looked Emma straight into the eyes where she suddenly saw…hope.

"Does that…does that mean that you, you know-" Emma rambled and was stopped by Regina's forefinger on her lips.

"…feel the same?" Regina completed Emma's sentence and Emma only nodded. Inside of her hope flamed up like a warming fire. On the one hand she felt like on cloud nine but on the other hand she had to fight against the urge to run to flee a possible rejection.

For a minute Regina didn't answer. She simply looked at Emma and with each passing second Emma felt more uncomfortable and insecure. She regretted having opened up like that and through that making herself vulnerable. She could just hope that Regina had enough decency to appreciate her honesty and to put her 'no' in the least hurtful way-if something like that even existed.

"You know Regina, you don't have to say anything right now you could just let me take you on a date and then you can decide, what do you think?" Emma offered and started fidgeting.

"Yes and yes" Emma raised a questioning eyebrow at the brunette's answer.

"Yes, I have feelings for you and yes you can take on a date." Regina explained. Emma grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, I will and it's going to be a night you'll never forget!" Emma promised.

"I sure hope so! I only expect the best!" Regina said but in a more playful than threatening way. Emma decided to play along.

"Only the best for my queen." Emma answered and bowed-at least as good as possible in her seating position.

In the hospital Neal was awake staring at the white ceiling. He was beyond furious. Physically he would be okay but mentally he was not. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Emma preferred Regina-a woman-over him! He was the father of her son and now he was the enemy in the story! Neal just couldn't leave Emma behind she was his True Love, he just knew it! The feeling he had when he was near her was unique and he wouldn't just let her go. He couldn't.

Regina was a thorn in Neal's flesh. He just didn't understand what she had to offer that he couldn't give Emma! In his eyes he was the perfect man on Emma's side. Emma and Neal would also be the better parents than the evil witch Regina! He was the best father that a boy could have. And he would make sure that the boy knew that.

He would fight for his family no matter what the cost. He would make sure that they would realize that they couldn't live without him because he couldn't live without them.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think!**

**I wish you all a good week and please stick to the story. Because I'm on field excursion next week the next update will come hopefully next Sunday, Monday at the latest!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! **

**I just wanted to apologize for the long wait but finally I managed to write the next chapter.**

**As always I don't own Once Upon a Time and its characters.**

**I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Please enjoy the chapter and leave a review!**

Neal was sitting in a car with dark windows right in front of the white mansion. He had been sitting there for the last two hours staring at the window of his son's bedroom. He had seen some glimpses of him when the boy opened the window to let some fresh air in. The love for his son was burning inside his heart like a fire. He wanted Henry all to himself or better said he wanted the boy to live with Emma and him.

It had been astonishingly easy to trick that brunette slut of a deputy. She had fallen asleep next to his bed without noticing that he had gotten rid of his handcuffs already some hours ago with one of her own hairpins. As soon as her kin rested on her chest he slid out of bed, got dressed really quickly and had moved out of the room. He had passed nurses and doctors without anybody stopping him which had surprised him to be honest. His first move was to steal his father's car when he suddenly noticed that he didn't know what he wanted to do next. That's why he was sitting in the car in front of the house. Suddenly he had a flash of inspiration, started the engine and drove over to Emma's apartment. He didn't hold off for long before he got out of the car and walked up to the door of the small apartment. Luckily he knew that Snow and Charming were out on one of their mushy dates and Emma had left the mansion an hour ago probably to shower and change into different clothes and therefore was the only one at the apartment.

He decided to creep into the apartment with the help of Ruby's hairpin. The Charming's seemed to believe that just because they were royals no one would break into their apartment. It took Neal less than five minutes until the door opened with a quiet click. He looked around in the room and suddenly became aware of the shower running upstairs. Just as he had imagined. He wanted to surprise and overpower her when she least expected it. He also moved upstairs and hid in Emma's bedroom.

Only a couple of minutes later the water flow in the shower was turned off and Emma stepped out of the shower. She felt completely relaxed and happy after the things Regina had said. They had determined the date for their date to be already this evening. Both of them knew that this was pretty unconventional but they had decided that they had wasted enough time already with their constant fighting. Regina had assured Emma a million times that she was feeling well enough for an unforgettable date night. They finally wanted their happily ever after to begin.

Emma dried her hair and took more time than usual to put on her make-up and blow-dry her hair. She smiled contently at her reflection in the mirror. She looked quite presentable. Humming happily she walked into her bedroom. She went over to her dresser and stared at her collection of clothes. She was unsure what she should wear that Regina would approve of and what would make her totally irresistible. In the end she decided for a black dress. Normally she wasn't very fond of dresses but for this special occasion it seemed to be the perfect thing to wear.

She quickly got dressed and checked her appearance in the full length mirror on the wall. Suddenly a figure appeared right behind her, the baseball bat her father had given to her raised high above his head. Emma gasped but before she could react the baseball bat hit her head and then everything went black.

Over at the mansion Regina was nervous. Emma was late which, in fact was nothing special but the brunette was already waiting for over one hour for the blonde. It took her a lot not to freak out over the possibility that Emma had gotten cold feet. Regina felt rejected and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She really thought that the moment they had shared earlier was special and they were both on the same page but apparently they were not.

Regina fought back tears in her burning eyes. She had to stay calm. Henry was upstairs reading some of his comic books. Regina glanced at her mobile phone for at least the hundredth time in the last five minutes but just like before there were no missed calls or text messages.

Regina sighed. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. On the one hand Regina didn't want to make herself vulnerable by showing Emma how much she meant to her but on the other hand Regina was worried about Emma because although Emma used to be always on the run when her relationships got to close she just like Regina herself had changed. Maybe the blonde was in real trouble.

Regina decided that it would do no harm to call Ruby and ask the younger brunette if she had heard about Emma's whereabouts. It took Ruby quite some time to pick up and when she greeted Regina her voice sounded tired and sleepy.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ruby. I'm sorry if I woke you up but have you heard anything from Emma? She was supposed to pick me up one hour ago but she didn't come…Ruby? Hey, Ruby, are you there? Ruby?!" Regina asked confused.

"Oh my god." Ruby whispered, her voice sounded weak.

"What? Ruby, you are scaring me! What's wrong?" Regina mumbled.

"Oh god, Regina! Neal escaped! I don't know where he is! Oh my god, are you okay? Please don't open the door for anyone, I'm coming over!" Ruby almost screamed into the phone.

"No, Ruby, no! You have to look for-" Regina had wanted to add "Emma" but Ruby had already hung up on her.

'Please dear god, let Emma be okay.' It had been a long time since Regina last prayed to a supreme being but now she felt could need any support she could get.

**That was chapter 11, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Once Upon a Time and its characters.**

**I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review!**

When Emma opened her eyes the next time darkness surrounded her. Her head hurt like hell and her limbs felt stiff from not moving for quite some time. She groaned and tried to sit up. After some struggling she managed to lean against the wall and breathed heavily. Because of the darkness it was impossible for her to gather any information about the room she was currently in. Ignoring her increasing headache she started crawling along the wall. She was moving very slowly so she wouldn't bump her already injured head into the wall. She let one hand slide over the wall to find a door or window. Suddenly Emma felt a change of material under her hand. Wood had replaced the cold stone the walls were made of. Quickly Emma tried to find a way to leave this prison but in vain. She was trapped.

It had only been a couple of minutes until Ruby knocked on the door of the huge mansion.

"Hey, Regina, are you alright? Oh my god, I am so sorry! I promise I will find him!" Ruby rambled and Regina pulled Ruby into a tight embrace. In fact Regina wasn't angry at Ruby, she just felt empty. Worried. Scared. Angry at Neal.

"Ruby, please we can't change the way it is now but we have to find Emma! She was supposed to pick me up over an hour ago and I'm worried about her." Regina explained and pulled Ruby out of the front door.

"No, no, no, Regina! You are going to stay here! You have been severely injured and you need to rest! No matter what you say you are not yet up and about again. I will look for Emma and bring her to you, okay? But you have to promise me to stay at home, okay?" Ruby said and gently pushed Regina over the threshold into the mansion.

"But Ruby I could help you!" Regina argued back but Ruby silenced her with a flick of her wrist.

"Regina please, I can't concentrate on finding Emma when I constantly have to worry about you." Ruby explained and Regina nodded reluctantly.

"Alright but you have to promise to call as soon as you find her or if you have any new information."

"I promise." Ruby said.

"Be careful, okay?"

"I will." Ruby promised, turned around and made her way over to her grandmother's car. Ruby decided to check on Emma's apartment first. Charming and Snow probably where still on their date so she lucky didn't have to explain the situation to them. Maybe Emma was just at home. Maybe she had gotten cold feet.

It didn't take very long for Ruby to get to Emma's apartment but as soon as she reached the door Ruby knew that something was wrong. The door was gaping wide open.

"Emma?" Ruby called without expecting an answer. Carefully she moved into the apartment. Downstairs everything seemed to be normal so she made her way upstairs. All the lights were switched off except for the light in Emma's bedroom shining through a narrow gap between the door and the floor. Quietly Ruby made her way over to her friend's door and pushed it open but nothing happened. Ruby breathed in relief. Then step by step she moved into the room taking in her surroundings.

The room looked nothing out of the ordinary except for one thing: a small puddle of blood on the floor. Ruby's blood ran cold.

'What happened in here?" Ruby asked herself. The dresser was opened and a pile of various clothes was lying on the bed. Emma probably had been getting ready for her date with Regina when someone had surprised her. The only question was where Emma was now.

'I have to find her' Ruby said and moved out of the room. Probably it was safe to say that Neal was the kidnapper because it would really be a strange coincidence if Neal and Emma went missing on the same evening.

Remembering her promise to Regina she pulled her mobile phone from her pocket. She had Regina on speed dial so it was only a matter of seconds until a nervous sounding Regina picked up her phone.

"Ruby! Did you find her? What happened? Is she okay?"

"Regina, you have to promise me to stay calm okay but I still don't know where Emma is. It is very likely that Neal kidnapped her. Please don't worry too much I'm going to fix this mess, okay?" Ruby said with a reassuring voice. Actually she didn't just try to convince Regina of her competence but herself as well. She didn't know how she was supposed to find Emma. She could be everywhere!

"Ruby, I trust you. I know that you'll do your best but please just be quick okay?" Regina was begging. It had to be serious because Regina never begged.

"I promise I'll do my best. Just like you I want this nightmare to end." Ruby hung up and left the apartment. She would find this crazy bastard and make sure that he'd receive the punishment he deserved.

Emma was sitting, leaned against the wall. After about an hour of finding a way out of her prison she had decided that she needed some kind of plan. If she wanted to get out she needed to be prepared for when her kidnapper returned.

'If he returns and doesn't want me to starve to death in here.' Emma thought bitterly.

But for once the odds were in her favor when the door opened. In the first moment she was blinded by the light shining through the door then a dark figure stepped into the room.

It was about time.

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters. **

**I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Please enjoy this chapter and as always please tell me what you think!**

Emma slowly rose to her feet. Suddenly a small light illuminated the room but without reaching the dark corners. For a short moment Emma squinted her eyes and when she opened them the next time her eyes had adapted to the new source of light.

"Neal!? What the hell do you think you are doing?" Emma hissed and lunged at her husband.

Neal caught her easily and pressed her against the wall effectively.

"Now, now Emma. Is that the way you are supposed to treat your husband? Emma please, if you stay calm I don't have to hurt you, because I really don't want to hurt you." Neal explained and stroked her almost lovingly over her cheek. Emma turned her head away from him to prevent him from touching her.

"The only question is: what _do_ you want?" Emma tried to retain her composure. She wouldn't have a chance to escape if she would do something crude.

"Emma, I think you know exactly what I want. I want to be happy, with you and Henry. You are my family and we are going to live a long and happy life. I know that this is what you want too." Neal said with a far too sweet voice.

"Neal, you are right I finally want my happily ever after to begin. The only problem is that I don't want you to be part of my happily ever after. I want a divorce." Emma explained like she was talking to a child. To be honest Emma wasn't sure whether telling Neal about her plans to get a divorce was a good idea or not.

"What?! Emma you can't be serious! It is completely normal to have problems at the beginning of a marriage but with the help of our love for each other we will overcome them." Neal said confused and he even sounded a little bit desperate.

"Neal, we can't overcome the fact that you knocked me unconscious and dragged me into this hole! We can't overcome the fact that the only way you get me to talk to you is by hurting me! And last but not least we can't overcome the fact that I don't love you!" Emma said her voice getting louder by the second.

"But Emma we are only facing a little crisis and you'll love me eventually! Just wait until you see that I'm a great father for our son!" Neal said gripping her shoulders and shaking her not too gently. Emma groaned. Her headache got even worse than before.

"Do you really think that I'll let Henry anywhere near you? After everything you have done you lost every right to see him. So by the way he is not our son he is Regina and my son. That's it!" Emma said emphasizing her words with a movement of her hands.

As soon as Emma saw the anger burning inside his eyes she knew that she'd made a mistake. Actually it was a miracle that it didn't happen earlier. Neal's grip tightened and he pressed her further into the wall if that was even possible.

"Now you'll listen to me really carefully. You and I are made for each other and you will realize it no matter the costs, do you understand me?" Neal growled his voice so quiet that Emma would have missed it if his face wasn't mere inches away from her face. She didn't answer. Instead she ignored her increasing headache and tried to kick her leg but Neal was prepared for such an attack. He put his leg against hers so she wasn't able to move an inch.

"Neal, let me go! Now!"

"Do you really think that I'm that stupid? If I let you go the first thing you will do is to run back to that brunette slut of yours!" Neal hissed. "I will keep you here until you understand that I am your true love!"

Then he shoved her back and she landed on the floor. Within a second he was out of the door.

'Well done, Emma, very well done.' Emma thought ironically.

Ruby was desperate. She had been driving through the deserted roads of Storybrook for about an hour without having a clue where to search for Emma. She had been to all obvious places like Neal's apartment, the mine and even the docks and she now was running out of ideas.

'Where would you hide a kidnapped person?' Ruby asked herself for about the hundredth time this evening. But just like the ninety-nine times before she couldn't think of a suitable answer.

While she was waiting for a red traffic light to become green Ruby let her mind wander. She was thinking about nothing in particular when suddenly out of nowhere it hit her: the bunker.

A little bit outside of town there was a small bunker. No one really knew what it was there for so no one bothered to go there. It would be the perfect place to hide something.

'Or someone' Ruby added in her mind. Completely ignoring the still red traffic light Ruby sped over the crossroads. She broke every speed limit on her way out of town. She had never been to the bunker before so it took her some time to find it. When she reached the end of the small dirt road she was currently driving on she left the car and walked. Finally she reached the bunker, its doors were closed but she could tell from the outside that someone must have been here not too long ago because there was no weed blocking the entrance to the bunker and there was a sparkling new padlock locking the door. Ruby walked over to the door and tried-in vain-to unlock the padlock.

'Don't worry, Emma, I'm going to rescue you.' Ruby thought before hiding behind a bush. She would have to wait until Neal would visit his victim.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Once Upon a Time and its characters. **

**I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review!**

Behind the bush Ruby pulled out her mobile phone from her pocket for about the hundredth time but she still had no signal. She really wanted to call for help so she didn't have to face Neal on her own and she had to call Regina to tell her that she had finally found Emma-or probably it was better that Regina didn't know about all of this because it would make her worry about both of them even more. Ruby sighed. This could be a long night if Neal decided to not return until dawn.

At the mansion Regina was pacing back and forth in her living room. It had been over an hour since Ruby had called the last time and she was starting to worry about the brunette. Actually she knew that Ruby was a grown-up woman and –hopefully- capable of looking after herself but she couldn't help feeling worried. It was completely against her nature to simply sit and wait for something to happen. She was more the kind of woman making something happen instead of waiting for it. Waiting had never gotten her anything. For the last couple of minutes she had been debating with herself whether to break her promise to Ruby and leave the house or to keep her promise and stay. Both options held the potential to backfire if something went wrong. What a hard decision to make. It would probably take her another few minutes to decide.

Ruby must have been fallen asleep at some point because when she opened her eyes once more and glanced at her mobile phone it was already past midnight. She looked around for anything that could have interrupted her slumber. A black car with darkened windows stood some meters away from the bunker. The door of the bunker was not locked by the padlock anymore. Ruby grinned. It was time to free her friend.

Regina had a bad conscience. She had tracked down Ruby's mobile phone or at least she had done so until she'd lost the signal. Ruby had been on her way out of town. That had surprised Regina immensely and it took her several minutes until she put two and two together. The bunker!

'Of course, it's a perfect place to hide someone!' Regina thought, put on her shoes and left the house. She just couldn't simply sit down and wait. She needed to do something!

She started the engine of her car and tried to suppress her bad conscience. Ruby might need her help and Emma did anyway! She took the same route like Ruby and due to the fact that she knew exactly where the bunker was Regina of course didn't need as much time as Ruby to reach her destination.

When she reached the bunker she parked her car next to a car she recognized to be Rumpelstiltskin's car so Regina guessed that probably Neal had stolen his father's car. She exited the car and took a deep breath. She would never admit it but she felt quite tired. But she couldn't allow any weakness if she wanted to end this rescue mission successfully. She was glad that she had decided not to wear her infamous high-heels but instead was wearing comfortable sneakers.

Around her there was no one else in sight so Regina didn't see another option than to just go right in. The door was unlocked so nothing prevented Regina from entering. Because it was dark outside her eyes didn't have to adapt to the darkness in the room pretty much. But as soon as she saw what was happening in the room her blood ran cold.

Emma directed a gun directly at Ruby's head. Her arm was shaking and tears were running down her face.

"Emma, darling, don't cry! It's her own fault, why did she have to come here in the first place? She stands between us and our happy ending." Neal whispered into Emma's ear but she just shook her head.

"If that's so, why don't you do it?" She hissed back. Just in this moment Regina realized that Neal had one of his hands laid around her neck ready to squeeze.

"Until now it was me who put all the effort in our relationship. I want you to make a commitment as well. So, please, pull the trigger or-" His hand around his neck started closing.

"Stop! Stop, explain me, why you want to kill me if you love me?" Emma asked sounding out of breath. Regina was hiding in the shadow which was easy because the light of the small lamp in the middle of the room didn't reach the dark corners of the room.

"Oh Emma. I will always love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you but Emma, I'm not stupid. I won't run after you like a love sick puppy. I also have my dignity. I have tried everything but if I can't have you also that evil witch shall not have you. So it's up to you what you do but you have to be aware of the consequences!" Neal said.

"You are a sick and crazy bastard!" Emma screamed but was stopped by his hand closing around her neck once more.

Emma started sobbing. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to die but she knew that she probably also couldn't live with the knowledge that she had killed one of her best friends.

"Please Neal, stop this madness." It was the first time that also Ruby spoke.

"No" Neal simply answered. Regina knew that now was the time to reveal her presence.

"Then I'm going to end this madness."

**That was chapter 14, I hope you liked it!**

**We are nearing the end of the story! I think there are going to be two more chapters.**

**Please leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Once Upon a Time and its characters.**

**I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! **

"Regina, what an honor having you here! This is getting better by the second! You are right on time to watch one or both your friends die but don't worry you won't have to live with the images for long because you'll be the next one to die." Neal said and mocked her by insinuating a bow.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not here to watch anybody die-well maybe except for you." Regina said and for the first time in quite a while the Evil Queen seemed to speak rather than Regina.

'It's strange how difficult it is for me to keep up a façade that was all natural to me only about two years ago.' Regina wondered but decided to think about it later. She wasn't here to lose.

"Oh, I see. Just explain to me how you are planning to suit the action to the word. You are still quite weak I hear. Amuse me." It took a lot of self-control for Regina not to lunge at the man. He was right she still was pretty weak and she would lose in a physical fight. She had to do it in a different way.

Regina lifted a hand and a bright ball of fire appeared in her palm. "That's what I'm going to do."

Neal raised his eyebrow mockingly. "You are going to break your promise to Henry?"

"Henry rather wants me to use magic than losing his mothers. I know our son." Regina answered without hesitating.

"Henry isn't your son. He is Emma and my son. Blood is the strongest family bond existing and if you haven't noticed it: Henry is our son. You are only some acquaintance of his."

"I won't let you talk to her like that Neal! Regina raised Henry and made him the great boy he is! You will not speak to her like that!" Emma hissed at him. He closed his fist and shook her to silence her. When she finally kept quiet Neal loosened his grip slightly.

"Stop it Neal! Enough games! I'm going to end this now!" Regina said and raised her hand in a quick motion. Neal's eyes widened.

Then he turned into stone.

For the next few minutes no one said a word. Due to the fact that Neal had loosened his grip just before he turned into stone Emma could squirm free of Neal's transfixed grip.

"That was pretty…intensive, wasn't it?" Emma was out of breath.

"Yes, yes it was." Regina answered and chuckled quietly.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Emma suddenly asked, put the gun she was still holding in her hand down on the floor and flung her arms around Ruby's neck.

"I'm…I'm fine. I'm just happy that it's over. I just want to go home and I guess that's what you want too, right?" Ruby answered. She looked pretty beat.

"Yes, of course…Regina? Hey, Regina!"

Regina had stumbled back against the wall. The edges of her vision blackened. She slowly slid down the wall and sat down on the floor breathing heavily.

"Hey, Regina, shall I get you to the hospital?" Emma ran towards the older woman and kneeled down next to the brunette. Ruby joined the blonde.

"No, no I'm fine." Regina answered. She tried to stand up on her own but had to give up. She was just too exhausted to do anything. Regina groaned frustrated.

"I'm going to help you." Emma said and pulled one of Regina's arms over her head and circled her waist with her other arm.

Ruby walked in front of the pair and held the door open for them. Regina and Emma sat down in the back seat of Ruby's car while Ruby sat down behind the steering wheel. They had decided to leave Regina's car behind and to get it tomorrow.

Ruby drove Emma and Regina to the white mansion where the pair said their goodbyes to Ruby and then got out. Ruby drove off towards the apartment she shared with her grandmother.

Emma helped Regina into the house. The brunette was barely able to keep her eyes open. Emma almost had to carry Regina upstairs. Finally there she tucked the tired woman in. Then she went downstairs and called Granny. Henry had spent the evening with the old woman because Snow and Charming where on a date and therefore weren't able to watch her son. It was probably better that way because otherwise Emma would have had to come up with a reason why he couldn't spend the evening with her. She could hardly tell them that she was dating their archenemy.

Half an hour later the doorbell rang and Emma ran to the door as fast as possible to prevent the visitors from making any more noises that could wake Regina up. When the blonde opened the door Henry hugged her and pressed his face into her midsection.

"Henry, is everything alright?" Emma asked worried.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. When Ruby came home Henry overheard her telling me that something happened at the old bunker but he didn't hear any details as far as I know, am I right Henry?" Granny explained with an apologetic glance at the blonde. Emma sighed. She would have preferred to break the news about his father to the young boy gently. But now that Ruby had let the cat out of the bag Emma had to deal with it as good as possible.

"Thank you, Granny. Is Ruby alright?" Granny nodded and after a short goodbye the old woman made her way back to her car.

Emma gently pulled away from her son and guided him into the house to the living room.

"Henry, I think we should talk, okay?" Henry nodded slowly. He obviously was confused.

"What happened at the bunker? Where is my dad? What about mom?" Henry asked and Emma didn't know which question to answer first.

"Well, first of all your mother is going to be fine. She's upstairs taking a nap. And about your dad…please don't get mad okay but your dad is gone…your mom turned him into stone." Emma answered but Henry's facial expression showed her that it was just the wrong thing to say.

"She did what?!"

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters. **

**I'm sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Please enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think. **

Henry jumped to his feet turned around and ran upstairs to his mother's bedroom. Without realizing for that she might be sleeping he burst into the room. He made his way over to his mother who groaned quietly.

"Mom?" Henry asked now tentatively having finally realized that his brunette mother had been sleeping. He slowed down his pace and stropped right in front of his confused mother.

"Henry? Is everything alright? Are you okay?" The brunette asked worried. Emma had followed Henry and now stepped into the room as well. She truly hoped that Henry didn't hurt Regina. She was convinced of the fact that Henry had understood that Regina now did things because she cared and wanted to protect the people she loved and not because she wanted to hurt and destroy people's lives but one could never know.

"Emma told me what you did to Neal." Regina sat up slowly. She pulled her blanked up until only her head was uncovered as to protect herself from any accusations thrown at her.

"Henry, please, you have to understand-" Regina began to explain but was interrupted by her son.

"Mom, I'm…I'm not angry at you. I know that my dad changed for the worst in the last couple of weeks and I don't want anyone getting hurt. I just want to know what happened and I want to know it from you. I want to hear your version. I don't want to be blinded by what others say anymore. So mom, can you please explain it to me?" Henry asked his voice lacking any doubt.

"Come here" Regina sat and motioned for him to join her under the blanket. Then she looked expectantly at Emma and with a movement of her hand invited her to join them. Henry and Emma sat down on either side of Regina. Then Regina explained to the boy what happened at the bunker and why she had decided to turn Neal into stone.

After Regina ended the story Henry was quiet for a couple of minutes. He tilted his head so it was resting on Regina's shoulder. Emma smiled at both of them. She had never felt that content in her whole life. Finally Emma truly believed that everything was going to be fine in the near future. Regina now needed more rest to heal properly and then their happily ever after would finally begin.

Emma leaned closer to the brunette and carefully she rested her head on the older woman's shoulder as well. At the beginning Regina was very tense because of the unfamiliar touch but soon she relaxed. It just felt too good. Everything suddenly felt normal as if the last couple of days did never happen. Regina had lost so much in her life and through enacting the curse Regina just wanted to win for once. Now finally after the curse that was meant to bring her happiness and satisfaction but failed to do so, had been broken by Emma Regina felt as if she had won for the first time in her life.

She looked down at her son resting against her shoulder. She looked so adorable, her little baby boy. He had fallen asleep and his face showed an expression of pure calm. She loved him so much. Then she looked at the woman resting against her other side. Inside of her a firework of pure happiness exploded just by looking at the beautiful blonde.

Emma lifted her head and looked Regina directly into her eyes.

"Do you even know how beautiful you are?" Emma suddenly asked and Regina blushed to the point where her head looked like a giant tomato. Embarrassed she tried to hide her face in her hands but Emma stopped her.

"Regina, you know what I really want to do?"

Regina shook her head and looked at Emma expectantly.

"I finally want to take you on a date!" Regina laughed quietly as not to wake Henry.

"And I am more than happy to accept the invitation." Regina answered. Then Emma stood up, picked the still sleeping Henry up and carried him to his room. After tucking Henry in Emma returned to Regina's room.

"You should sleep some more." Emma stated while entering the room.

"I'm not tired yet. What about you join me in bed and we talk some more and then I'm going to kick you out when I'm tired." Emma could hear the playfulness in Regina's voice.

"Alright" Emma said and took in her former position next to the former Evil Queen. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Actually, Emma, now that I think about it I don't want to talk about anything at all. I wanted to do this." Then Regina leaned in until her lips where touching the lips of the stunned blonde. But of course it was only a matter of seconds until Emma responded to the kiss. The kiss was very passionate but not wild. Both of the tried to show how much the other meant to her. They only parted when need for air became too strong.

A smile played around Regina's lips and also Emma didn't show any signs of regret for what they had just done. In fact, quite the opposite.

"Well, Emma, I look forward to our date." Regina said. Emma sensed that it was on the one hand a true statement but on the other hand it was also Regina's way of admitting that she was tired.

"For my Queen, only the best." Emma said and left the bed. She moved to the other side of the brunette and placed a short and gentle kiss on Regina's red lips.

"See you tomorrow."

"Good night"

"Good night-oh and Regina? Don't let the bedbugs bite."

**I'm really sorry for the delay of this chapter but I've got so much work to do for school. Anyway I hope I can update pretty soon. Next chapter will also be the final chapter of this fanfiction. I'm kind of sad…**

**As always I'm looking forward to your feedback!**


End file.
